The field of the disclosure relates generally to valves, and more specifically to outflow valves for use in an aircraft.
In aircraft pressurizing and ventilating systems, an air pressure source is typically provided to supply pressurized air to the cabin. Air pressure within the cabin is maintained at the required pressure by controlling the flow of air from the cabin through one or more outflow valves positioned in an opening or openings defined in the body of the aircraft. Air provided by the air pressure source is sometimes also used to cool various electronic devices within the aircraft.
Failures interrupting the supply of pressurized air from these air pressure sources may result in increased cabin temperatures, increased cabin humidity, an increased concentration of undesired gasses (such as carbon dioxide), and/or an increased likelihood of overheating equipment. Consequently, at least some aircraft include an alternate air supply device for use in ventilating the aircraft and cooling the electronic control and navigation devices in the event of a failure of the primary pressurized air system. However, alternate air supply systems generally increase the cost, weight, and complexity of an aircraft.